Shorty's weird encounter
by Pepsi-Twist
Summary: girl and girl thing. first FF from me.


I was at my house; it was slightly bigger than our house in Japan. The exterior of the house is identical, but the interior is larger than the outside. It was amazing; the rooms were coated with grey paint, like stone color. The room was depressing me.  
  
It was nearly Halloween and I usually never celebrate it or trick or treating in the neighborhood. But the idea I had in mind was too good to waste. I didn't plan to collect candies; I just wanted a walk in the suburb. So, I dressed myself up with boxer shorts, baggy denim jeans, a loose orange shirt with an anime face of Aoshi Shinomori printed on the front and a big green jacket. So, I looked like a lost 'homie' girl. I tied my hair in two pony tails and covered my head with a snow hat. I put on those silver necklaces. I was becoming a guy. It seemed weird at first, but it was actually comfortable. I have seen lots of guys dressing up like this, so, you know...  
  
I walked out of the house on Halloween night feeling a bit stupid. No one actually thought it was funny, they just thought it was normal, I sighed a relief. I heard someone walk up to me, I let the person catch up to me.  
  
"Dude, is that you?" someone asked.  
  
I turned to my right and saw my best friend, Heat. He was this really cool guy that looked like Harry Potter. He doesn't like being called like that though. He only looked like Harry Potter because he wears glasses. It's pretty cute, really. Heat started wearing glasses ever since he's been challenging people to play Dance Dance Revolution. Kind of strained his eyes from watching the screen. But he was still the Heat that wore red and white clothes.  
  
"Yea, it's me." I replied, "Something wrong?"  
  
He glanced at me, then his eyes searched me, then he smiled.  
  
"Naw... It's a funny Halloween costume, if you ask me."  
  
We walked to the nearest building. The sign overhead showed: SWIMMING ARENA. Heat and I went through the doors and found ourselves in a room with chocolates everywhere. Heat doubled back at the entrance and read the sign again.  
  
"Swimming Arena and Chokoreto Franchise," he read, "huh, okay."  
  
Once we were inside the shop, there was a door leading back to the swimming pool. We didn't know why we were there. As we stepped in the arena, the smell of chlorine filled our nose. I quickly noticed a pretty, young girl walking up the diving board; she jumped and went straight for the water below. It amazed me, she was actually good. Heat went to the male restroom while I went to the females. I changed to a shirt and shorts and left the bathroom. I met Heat on the pool where that girl jumped. He was already swimming around, doing styles. Right then, I felt a prod at my shoulder. I turned around and saw the girl. She was the same height as me and she had long flowing black hair. Her face was soft and perfectly shaped, her dark brown eyes locked with mine, she was stunningly pretty.  
  
"I saw you at the entrance," she said with a slight accent.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I saw you dove. dived, or whatever."  
  
She smiled which seemed to light up her face and eyes. "I'll see you at the diving board."  
  
I blinked and nodded.  
  
I went to the edge of the pool and called Heat.  
  
"Wei. Dude, that chick was hot," he said.  
  
"You pervert," I accused him jokingly, then I said, "she's weird."  
  
I crossed the arena and stared up at the ladder leading to the diving board. Wonder why she asked me to meet here, I thought. Heat jumped out of the pool and went up the ladder before me, I followed him. We reached the top and thought it was a bit crowded since Heat, the girl and I were there. Heat went first; bomb dived and yelled, "YEE-HAAAAHH!"  
  
A big splash took place, nearly reaching up to us. Later, I heard an, 'Ow' from below. The girl looked at me and flashed her pearly whites.  
  
"You go first," she insisted.  
  
"Um, no thanks, I'm not a good diver," I stammered, I looked down below and gulped, "I'm not a good swimmer, too."  
  
She shrugged at that and stepped up to the board, "Don't worry," she said over her back, "I'll be catching you."  
  
My heart was beating fast when she said that, she dived. I walked shakily to the board and jumped once and twice then I went for it. I did a perfect dive and plunged to the waters. It took a while for me to focus where I was, I saw the clear water before me and I saw the depth of the pool. Very deep. Slowly, I started to rise. I only saw two pairs of legs that would have been the mysterious girl and Heat's. Suddenly, without me realizing, my face contacted with the surface of the water and broke free from the water. I gasped in air. I swept my black hair back, uncovering my eyes and found myself face to face with the girl. I treaded the water and suddenly, the pretty girl cornered me. I was baffled of what she was doing, but I didn't say a thing.  
  
"I thought you're not a great diver," she said coolly. I gave out a weak laugh.  
  
"That was a lucky dive," I answered, I now felt the corner of the pool on my back.  
  
"I thought you can't swim very well, either," she said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought, too."  
  
"My name's Jia Yi." She said. Obviously a Chinese name.  
  
"Shorty," I said simply. Then, I felt her body pressed against mine, my face now one inch apart from hers. I swallowed the water. I kept my face straight, but I guess I didn't. My heart was now pounding, trying to get out. Gracefully, she hugged me, tightly and whispered, "Come to my house, 3 blocks away from yours." 


End file.
